


a little suprise

by Dizzydino



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzydino/pseuds/Dizzydino
Summary: General Amaya had come across many unusual things whilst out patrolling.this was not one of those things.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	a little suprise

The breach was a dangerous place to be. Between the lava, sharp volcanic rock, ever changing landscape and elves, it was not a place for the faint of heart, or weak of will.   
General Amaya could proudly say that she was never of those things. 

Even so, she was on high alert today, as she gently guided her warhorse, sweetpea, through the maze of balsamic rock that existed just outside her fort. The sunfire elves had been rather active the last couple of days, which was a red flag.   
They were up to something, or at least gearing up for something.   
Which was probably not going to be a good thing.   
Sweetpea’s ears swivelled forwards, and she raised her head to alert to something just up ahead. Looking up, Amaya caught a flash of red and gold disappearing around a craggy bolder to the left of the trail they were on. Sunfire red and gold.   
Silently as possible, she slid from the saddle, signed to sweetpea to stay put, and crept forward to confront the enemy. Elves were dangerous foes, on there own or in groups. Amaya watched the shadows coming from around the rock for a moment, then, quick as a flash, she darted around the bolder, shield raised and poised to strike. Then she froze at the sight of the figure on the path in front of her.   
This was… unexpected.   
General Amaya had come across many unusual things whilst out patrolling.   
this was not one of those things. 

\- 

Gren blinked, dumfounded, at the sight of the, quote on quote, ‘prisoner’ that his General had brought back from patrol with her.   
He was an sunfire elf alright, with radiant sun dark skin, and strawberry blond hair in ringlets that curled around his horns, and bright amber eyes.   
It was also apparent that he could not be more that a year old, tops.   
The toddler babbled up at him from his makeshift cell in one corner of Amaya’s office, safely contained behind a barrier of stools and trays from the mess hall.   


“so… you found him… this side of the fire stream”   
-yes.-   
“alone.”   
-yes.-   
“with no other elves around, and no apparent way for him to of gotten out here in the first place.”   
-Also, yes.-   
They both looked back at the cooing child, who was now looking up at them with a great deal of wonder in his eyes, and what looked to be one of the chunky pieces off of Amaya’s chessboard in his mouth. And drool on his chin. Toddlers were the same both sides, apparently.   
“…. So, what are you going to do with him.”   
-Gren. I’m going to be completely honest with you. I have no fucking clue.-   


In the end, they fed the child a delectable mix of mashed potato and peas, and gave the rest of the batallion the heads up about there new, unexpected and unusual guest. Needless to say, the troops were very interested to meet the little elf in person. Most of them had only ever seen a elf in the flesh in battle, so the idea of being able to meet a non-hostile, if small, elf was a shear novelty. Add to that the fact that the toddler was the second youngest resident that this fortress had ever seen, the youngest being Prince Callum himself, who had been born there.   
Even the youngest of the horses in the stables were a good couple of years older than the little lad.   
And he was cute.   
That was a big bonus.   
The child was happy enough to be sat in the General’s lap, babbling happily whilst he was cooed over by battle hardened veterans. Yes, he could grow to be one of the highly dangerous elves that they faced in combat on a near daily basis, but right now, he was so adorable~ and little~.   
Warm fuzzies aside, there was a pressing issue that they were all rather aware of. This elf was a baby. Babies (normally) had parents. Which meant that some were nearby, there was at least one elf that was wondering where the hell there child was. 

\- 

“HE WAS RIGHT HERE.”   
“sister.”   
“RIGHT. HERE.”   
“sister”   
“I ONLY TURNED AWAY FOR ONE MINUET”   
“sister…..”   
“ONE MINUET JANAI!”   
“sister, calm down.”   
“JANAI, MY SON IS MISSING! MY YOUNGEST IS MISSING! YOUR NEPHEW IS MISSING! I. WILL. NOT. BE. CALM. “   
“panicking will not help things.”   
“JANAI!”   
“ I’m setting up a search party as we speak. He could not of gone too far..”   


\- 

The troops called the elflet ‘spud.’   
In Amaya’s opinion, it was a terrible name for anything that was not a potato, let alone a toddler, but the troops had made up their collective minds on the matter. So ‘spud’ it was. Better than ‘hot potato’, at least. She had to agree that they could not just keep calling the little elf, well, ‘elf’.   
It had been decided for security’s sake that the tot would be staying in Amaya’s rooms for the night, in the cot that used to be Callum’s. they would work to get the little guy home in the morning, or at least get him as far as the fortress on the other side of the fire stream. But for now, spud was fed again, bathed, and put to bed. The tot was out light a light at sundown, passing out sprawled on his side in the slightly dusty bedding and blankets that had been dragged out of storage for the little guy.   
Amaya had also made the decision to ask Gren to keep the door that separated his quarters from hers (normally locked) open, just in case spud started to fuss in the night. It had been a number of years since she had last looked after a toddler in any way, and, well, it was not like she would be able to hear if he woke up in the night. That and the fact that if spud’s mum or dad decided to try and reclaim him in the night, having diplomatic backup (with a good aim with trowing knifes) one room over would be useful.   
Amaya and Gren spent from sundown to when they finally turned in themselves, some hours later, trying to work out the best way to return spud back over the border, without getting anyone hurt, and cleaning toddler drool off of chess pieces. 

\- 

“-GONE, JANAI! GONE! SOME DARK MAGE HAS PROBABLY GOTTEN HOLD OF HIM AND, AND, HE’S PROBABLY SPELL INGREDIENTS ALREADYYY………….”   
The search of the fortress had turned up squat all, and Janai was growing more and more worried by the minuet. The breach at night was not a safe place for anyone, let alone a little elfling who was too curious for his own good. which is the most likely reason for him going missing in the first place.   
Ok. Janai was panicking herself but trying her hardest not to show it.   
Her sister’s non-stop operatically loud yelling and crying was not helping the matter, but truth be told, there was not much they could do till morning light.   
But, if her sister kept performance this up, she would burn herself out long before then.   
If Janai did not strangle the woman to let her troops get some rest.   
Turning discreetly to her white haired commander, she motioned for him to come closer.   
“do we still have some of that sleep draft? The potent one?” she asked through gritted teeth, eyes never leaving her sisters form.   
“yes ma’m”   
“good. Be a dear and slip some into her drink will you? She needs some rest. Soon.”   
“… Yes ma’m.”   


\- 

The plan was deceptively simple.   
Take one large wicker basket, normally used for food deliveries. Pad with a blanket. Place spud in basket, tying the lid shut so he don’t fall out. Tie basket and wiggly cargo to sweetpea. Lead sweetpea and 3 or so soldiers (and Gren) across the rock bridge, to just before the fortress on the other side.   
Open basket, and discreetly herd spud to insight of the look outs that they all knew were on watch at the entrance. Call a hasty retreat, and watch from a distance to make sure spud is definitely picked up by the sunfires.   
And, you know, dose not go toddling of the edge of the bridge into the lava below.   
But, alas, as the saying goes, the best laid plans of mice, men and elf can go astray. Especially where there is children involved.   
Amaya of all people should of realised that. 

“Spud! No!” Gren hissed at the toddler, who was trying to follow them back the way they came. The plan had gone off flawlessly until the last bit. Apparently spud had no intention of going home and wanted to play with his new friends some more instead. Every time they scooted him back to within view of the sunfire keep, he would toddle after them giggling the entire time. the third time this happened, Amaya rolled her eyes, scooped the little trouble maker up into her arms, and marched back to the turning into the keep.   
And ran straight into her old friend.   
Queenie, as they had dubbed the lovely elf who had very nice horn guard and a very annoying habit of using a sunfire blade to chop Amaya’s swords in half, looked just as surprised to see them as they were to see her. And the team she was at the head of.   
Amaya used this surprise to quickly stuff spud into Queenie’s arms, spin round and book it back up the path, back to the relative safety of the other side, her troops all darting ahead to get as far away from the elves as possible. There was no need for a fight today.   
Especially not when there was a kid about. 

\- 

Janai stared at the rapidly retreating humans, then down at her wiggling nephew, safely tucked in her arms, trying to work out how in the world he had ended up in the company of the silent General herself. She hefted the toddler a little higher into her arms, making sure that he would not be able to wiggle away, and promptly ordered the morning’s search party back to base. This was going to be an interesting thing to explain to her still hysterical sister once she woke up. After Janai gave her a lecture about bringing said child to the breach in the first place. And told her bother in law what she had done.   
But at least little Tobias was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> this is another case of 'the idea crept up on me, and would not go away.'  
so i typed it.  
hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
